Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other suitable means of egress for passengers. The slides may deploy from a door sill on a side of the aircraft fuselage, for example. The sill height, or distance between the fuselage door sill and the landing surface, may vary in response to the presence of deployed landing gear, the contour of terrain, or a water landing, for example. An evacuation slide performs in the various possible deployment conditions with a suitable slide angle, or angle between the slide and a horizontal plane, regardless of sill height. However, as the sill height varies, the slide angle may vary as well. For example, the sill height of a plane without deployed landing gear may be reduced from the standard sill height of the aircraft with deployed landing gear. The reduced sill height may result in a lower slide angle when the evacuation slide deploys.